random_assaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 149
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 150|Next Episode -->]] Length: 3:29:53 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Mitch Guests: Nick Robelick Intro: Closing Song: Weird Al Dare to Be Stupid Content Covered * GamerGate * Dangers of FDA and Soda Notable Facts Funny Stories and Quotes Alex *Bookstand Hope to die and Robin Williams was there. **Nick - I didn't want to interrupt you guys. *Is Jim Sterling the only person you follow? **Matt ...... Nooooo **Spoony my ex- boyfriend. **Matt goes on hating Nostagia Critic, Angry Joe, and youtubers again 10x catfood at this point) **Nick - You don't like someone for being dramatic on youtube? *I will love animals more than I love humans. *Ugh talking about Jim Sterling again. **Matt -It's true! *One of our partners is not sexual **Nick - Whatever. *Are any characters female or gay? **Kate - Are there trans? **Nick - Yes **Matt - Do you have a plant? I gave up when someone call themselves plantkin. **Alex - I have a dragon on the show named Bookfart. **Nick - That's a good name. **Matt - If you make Boney Jones I will shit myself. Kate *LOL 14 year old fedora Jayson. **Matt - Proof you can trust anything on the internet. **Nick - I have no idea what you are talking about. **Alex - Friend of the show turned into a meme and gets stupider and stupider. *If you can't wear trashy anime shirts what's the world coming to? *SJW's aren't in science. **Nick - Because it's hard. *All men are rapists. **Matt - When I see a hole I want to fuck it. *Young girls do make great targets for rape, but it's still wrong. **Matt - Why would a man rape a woman? That's fucking gay. *Foreigners. You have to take their food so they aren't scary. *I live in Canada. I never had an actual burrito. *Geese are assholes. *I never met a bird that actually liked me. They are mad because they remember when they were dinosaurs and been holding a grudge ever since. *You don't lock your cat up all day. **Matt - You don't shit. *You say faggot a lot. *Racial slurs for Irish people are hilarious. **Matt- The ones black people call other black people is over 30 names. They're really creative. **Nick - What people? **Matt - Black people *Boy lover. **Matt - It's a instinct. It's not a name. Deep down inside we want to be inside a little boy. You want me to apologize for being who I am? *Gone Home Walking Simulator. **Matt - Depression Quest Who gives a shit. **Alex - I made out with 3 people in the Pillowfort. No Zoey Quinn. *I'll tell you my opinion because this is the internet. **Nick - No that's ableist. **Matt- He's a dude and got threatened. Man up. **Kate- They have no debate skills. Name calling, violence, and then blocked. **Matt - When they want to talk we strike and kill them. **Nick - Would it be cool if we could past it? **Kate- Then it wouldn't be the internet. *Titan AE our favorite movie. **Nick - Trash compactors fucking. *I love you Mitch. **Matt - I don't. *I hate all of you. The thing I hate about you hating thing things. *My hero Joss Whedon said I was the KKK. I complain on twitter to my friends. **Mitch - You don't have friends **Kate - Ok my acquiantances. He doesn't like us that male feminist. *Anita Sarkessian Nazi Rally. *Pork Burritos keep the Jews away. *They will be fat and ugly like they always are. *I loss weight by starving and excercise. I tricked the doctor. Stop trying to make me healthy. *I hate being fat but I didn't want to be bitched at. **Alex - That is so you. The more work to do but little as possible. Matt *Episode 149, why aren't we dead yet? The podcast never has been but keeps on going. *I learned something new about Gamergate. **Alex - No there is nothing new. *We're in a league with terrorists because I have a beard and I named my cat Isis. *I use adblock on my facebook feed and soon I will use it on myself. If I shut out everything and only stuck into my own thoughts then I would kill myself. *Nick he is GamerGate. **Nick - Oh God. *People from Brooklyn come across abrasive like my dad. *At least when the gays move in. **Nick - Ok grandpa. Then the straight white people move in then everything is ruined. *Shut up its about my art. **Mitch - That's fucking you. *I will wait for the day I don't wake up in the gutter. I'm just found there. *Look there is plenty of cousins I wanted to fuck but I don't think I will get that opportunity. **Nick - Is it one of those shows? **Alex - It's any show you want it to be. The Kate O' Reilly factor. *Should we send pictures to each other? **Kate - Not a good idea. *No one can ever love me except me. **Nick - That's the attitude to get on Patreon. *I fucking killed that guy Nickroll. Maybe it was Robolick? *I'm better because I don't make money. **Kate - But you need money. *Being under a bridge. **Kate - Sounds like what we're doing. **Matt - If that happens we're more successful than I thought we would be. *They see that bitch on MSNBC **Nick - Which one? # GamerGate. It's our moral panic of the decade. *Just because someone is attractive doesn't mean they don't like games. *(Mitch) You fucking pussy. *Mitch take the dick out of your mouth. *I say faggot due to all the SJW;s making a thought a crime. *Alex fucking faggoty forehead. *Banana Hammock Panic. **Nick - That game sounds like it was already made in Japan. *Muscle March is the greatest game that sucks. If it wasn't on the Wii and had better controls I would play it until I die. **Kate - Hard for me to believe you're straight. **Matt - No I want to be a big buff gay men. I wish I was a gay buff guy. I don't want to fuck them. **Nick - Uh do you guys talk about games and stuff? **Kate - No we tickle our fancy. *Indian style? really Alex? *Cross Now, I'm thinking of Jesus Christ and I'm triggered. *Fuck you Kate you should die. **Kate - I should die (Break music cuts to Dance Hall days by Wang Chung) *Lit **Alex - The band? (derp derp pun) *I made a Ruddfuckers joke and he left and I got an erection. *I put onion rings on my penis and feed it to him. *What makes Alex a charaltan is he's not Jewish **Kate - What? **Nick - That wasn't bigoted the right way. **Mitch - That wasn't racists properly **Nick - You'll do well on twitter with that attitude or tumblr. *Rape, happy accident. **Mitch - I thought it was on purpose. *We wanted to call our listeners rapists and they weren't happy. **Mitch - Then again we didn't have listeners. **Nick - But you have a whole culture now. **Alex - Old school fans refer to themselves as rapists. **Nick - Who are your fans? **Matt -Rapists. **Kate - Our downloads come from high security prisons. **Nick - At least they committed. That's a terrible demographic to appeal to anytime anywhere. *I want Random Assault Podcast of a mom complaining about Random Assault to a newspaper. *Kate who does your asshole know the difference of the pickle taste? **Kate- My boyfriends nickname is pickle. Take that as you will. **Matt - Whoa. Dipping a pickle into Kate's ass. *Christina puts the chicken patties in the oven. It's a whole new fucking world! *I live in Delaware. I will have lung cancer. Mitch *In 2010 I was drunk and smoked weed, and I was responsible for a baby. **Matt - They used your vomit as lube and fucked on you. **Kate - Mitch for someone beeing a dweeb, the amount of parties you go to, the amount of sex you have, and the string of girlfriends. I am confused. You are suck a faggot. **Mitch - I don't know what it is. **Alex - No matter how low we are, there are so many people with lower self-esteem. **Kate - And most of them are on the show. *I bought a PS4. **Matt - Not you Mitch. *Boy the PS4 **Kate & Matt - Stupid! **Kate- You could have bought Last of US and GTA V on PS3. **Kate - I spend $750 after tax on a launch day PS3 and I was an asshole. *Trigger is my trigger word. I can play Chrono Cross but not the one before. *Fans built up Tim Schaefer on a tower in his sleep, and now he's awake and trying to get down. **Kate - We should have worshiped Ron Gilbert. *I can't believe Edmund McMillen personally betrayed you. **Matt - You sound like me hating Angry Joe. *Bomb middle America! **Matt -Then we will kill TURbo. **Alex - He would survive. **Matt - That's true. He would know before we would know. **Nick - Give them their own island. **Matt - Send them to Africa. **Nick - No. *I would love to go to a supermarket where Nesquik is replaced by bukkake. Nick *Accountants had to exist before prostitution. The first prostitute was an accountant. *Pretending to be gay **Kate - No it's just a phase. *Street corn doesn't sound right **Kate - Sounds like a euphemism for homeless droppings. *You're not a bachelor. You're lazy. *Follow me on twitter only if you agree with me. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 150|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:Alex Category:Kate Category:Matt Category:Mitch Category:Guest